


Just try to act natural!

by miss_little_kitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cute, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Niall-centric, Shy Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based during the first tour. I'm trying okay? I just recently discovered this fandom, so first work in this fandom. Will add more chapters. I find this characterization so cute.</p><p> </p><p>Niall faces a traumatic event and leads to bedwetting and more. Man I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

It was their tour... Their first tour and honestly Niall thought it sucked more than it should. His best mates were around him, yes, but it wasn't home. Being it was their first time really alone the group found themselves eating mainly junk food, staying up beyond late, and just going a bit wild. Well, way to wild for him. Plus. He thought it would be way more fun instead of being on a bus and sleeping in a small bunk. He laid still as he heard the door open again, "if zayn has one more girl in here." He thought viciously.  
"Niall. Niall? what's wrong?" He heard Louis ask him concerned, usually the boys never discussed their feelings which he felt off about the question.  
"Can't sleep." Niall simply muttered, rubbing his eyes looking up at him.  
"Wanna come watch a movie? I can't sleep either." He announced to him as he stretched up. Niall's silence was the answer for him. "Grab a blanket let's go." The blonde boy laughed as he grabbed it and wrapped himself in it. The other boys were fast asleep as Harry who always snored, was very audible. He laughed and followed Louis to the tv area.  
"What are we watching?" Niall asked as he flopped on the couch, getting comfy. He wrapped deeper into his blanket.  
"I don't really care. I just can't lay there and be quiet anymore, mate. I got up to piss and I could hear you turning so I figured we'd watch tv." He said looking at Netflix.  
"No horror movies. It's like two am." Niall laughed realizing the pair would never sleep then.  
"You're just a puss. It could be one in the afternoon and you'd say the same thing." Louis laughed as he chose some childhood Disney movie.  
"The artiscrats? Really I'm the puss?" Niall laughed as they laid down. Trying to get comfortable without resting his head on Louis.  
"Just lay down, mate. Honestly you act like we've never fallen asleep next to each other." And Niall felt his head placed on his shoulder.  
"Thanks." The boy laughed awkwardly. He felt more distant lately, beyond distant honestly. Once they were young and they were all extremely close, they could share dreams and fears, but lately it was a constant motion and their friendship was just tangled up within it. They laughed with each other over the movie as the day went on their eyes were slowly closing with each other, almost in sync. Until both boys were asleep.  
"What the bloody hell." They boys woke up to laughter as Zayn walked and saw the two.  
"Piss off. It's to early." Niall heard Louis mutter.  
"Lou, it's like 10 am. What time did you two go to sleep?" Zayn asked.  
"I don't know maybe three? What do you think Niallers?"  
"I don't know I passed out before you did." He laughed stretching.  
"Liam is making breakfast if you don't want to starve." Harry said as he walked by. Moments like this on tour are what Niall enjoyed. They had two off days, everyone looked rough in their pajamas and definitely like themselves. Not all done up for the stage or for an appearance.  
"So we're having cereal then?" Zayn started laughing as he walked to the small kitchen not far away.  
"I can hear you!! But yes, I made cereal." Liam laughed as the bowls were passed around the small table. Niall had to sit on a stool on the side because he was the smallest and blah blah blah. They all pretty much ate in silence as they only held small talk about the weather. Finally the inevitable was asked.  
"What in bloody hell are we going to do with ourselves!" Harry said looking around. They haven't had a day off let alone two days in almost two months.  
"Sleep. Eat. Maybe sleep more." Louis decided as he continues to eat.  
"Meet someone." Zayn said.  
"What sucks even more is were in the US. There's nothing to do! And we are constantly driving." Niall muttered looking out the window.  
"Why don't we stop for a bit? We can drive more at night anyway. No traffic. What state are we in?" Harry said looking around to no avail.  
"Like i don't know the woods?" Zayn responded laughing.  
"We should try to canoe!" Liam said standing up and walking to the front to tell the driver.  
"Bloody hell, I've never even held a paddle." Niall began laughing.  
"We're all going to die." Louis started to laugh.  
"Well stop in an hour in a town with a canoe trip!" Liam said rushing to the back to change. You could barely hear the collected grumble of the boys as they placed their bowls in the sink to change. Niall was the most hesitant in all reality he didn't particularly want to get in some gross water, but soon anyway they went.  
"Please. Please! Don't drink the water. It is dangerous. If you top side...." The instructor went on and on. Niall was bored of it already. They each decided on personal kayaks instead of a large canoe... Mainly because of one of them flipped, they all were getting wet.  
"Size of life jacket?" The instructor began to ask each of them, soon away they went. You would think this would be easy? Niall thought so anyway, but soon out on this little lake it was awful and the sun was beating down on him. His life jacket laid behind him and the boys were playfully splashing one an other back and forth while laughing. Niall regretted greatly the idea that he refused sun screen so his back would tan. It was hot out.  
"Shall we race then mate?" Louis called over to the blonde as he got closer to him.  
"I'm not sure I got this 100% yet." Niall laughed touching the back of his neck to feel his burn.  
"It's easy! I promise it's easy!" And the two were off. They laughed as they went Louis trying to push Niall out of the way of winning and such.  
"I won! Suck it!" Niall screamed laughing as they continued to laugh, Niall felt lopsided quickly and let out a blood curdling scream as he tipped his kayak. He pushed out quickly as he was instructed too on land and grabbed his life vest. He was just happy he left his phone on land.  
"Mate! Niall! Are you okay?!" Louis seemed panicked as he tried to help the boy flip the kayak back over. Niall continued to sputter and scream for help as he reached for Louis before the other boys were able to get over to him. Zayn was able to grab his arm easier than the others as he dragged him in his own kayak.  
"They aren't designed for two." Niall laughed as he threw up over the side due to swallowing the water.  
"You look like hell." Liam commented as Zayn pushed the boys soaked hair back.  
"I think I'm done for the day." Niall nervously laughed, not wanting to leave Zayn as he was still gripping his hand.  
"We can drag yours behind us. Zayn take him in." Louis said as they others began to attempt to tie the kayak to someone's.  
"Niallers, you're okay." Zayn said gently to him. He remembered a childhood incident when he also flipped in a canoe, and he was scared after that.  
"Fine. Fine. Just shook up. I'm ready to head back." Niall muttered. He was fidgeting with his hands and still holding onto his friends.  
"Mate we aren't going very far with you death gripping my arm and on my lap. Here let me move over." Zayn said smiling as Niall blushed letting go on the other boys arm.  
"I just need a shower." His voice was shaky as he looked into his friends eyes, with a slight smile.  
"Take a deep breath, Niallers. You're going to have a panic attack." Zayn tried to be reassuring as the boy tried to breath. Zayn hated the idea of Niall crying, and the boy looked close.  
"Liam had an awful idea." The boy tried to laugh off his impending anxiety attack.  
"He sure did. Maybe we can just lay low today then?" Zayn asked.  
"As long as I get to nap first and pick out the movie."  
"Of course. Anything." He smiled as the finally reached shore. Someone was holding the kayak as Zayn got out in order to help Niall. As Niall stepped out Zayn held him close in a hug. "Take a deep breath. We're here. You're safe. I promise." Nialls shakily breathed deeply hugging back, head nuzzling into his neck.  
"Thanks. I'm going to shower now." He smiled at the caring friend and left to their trailer. Once inside he collapsed next to the door in tears, he didn't want to cry to much infront of his friends, but alone he could. He got out of his wet clothes as he entered the bathroom to turn on the shower. The guys were always protective of him, and he wanted them to see him just as independent as the rest of them. He was older than Harry! And Harry could handle anything pretty much and here he was crying in the bathroom over falling into the water because he got scared. He heard the boys come in as they talked and laughed. He hoped they would just forget about all of this.  
"Hey love, do you need clothes?" Zayn gently said opening the door slightly. Dammit. His voice would crack, he knew it. He just sobbed.  
"Yeah." He tried to be quick, but Zayn could tell. Niall rubbed his temples, privacy was very rare and he knew he would have Zayn looking at him before he knew it because they were friends and Zayn knew that he was always upset easy and his emotions were stronger than the others and maybe that's why they held an urge to nurture him.  
"It's okay to be scared." Zayn said again striding into the small bathroom sitting on the toliet seat looking calmly at his hands. "We all get scared. It was probably more claustrophobia coming in because you were trapped, mate."  
"You wouldn't have been scared. No one else would have." Niall knew he sounded pathetic as he sniffled up.  
"Please hurry up and shower. I'll go get you some clothes because you can be a bone head and forget them. And do you need a towel?"  
"Yeah I forgot that too."  
"I'll be right back." Niall knew he was safe now, but it was haunting over him. That feeling. Also the fact Zayn would be all father-ish all day and make sure he was okay, in all honesty all of the band mates would toward him. They always felt he was the most emotional, which was true, often before going into crowds someone would hold his hand to keep him calm or before stage he had to be hugged and held for a few minutes, no one else needed that. Finally the water was off and Zayn had returned with a towel.  
"Maybe we can go out to eat today? How does that sound?" Zayn smiled as the boy toweled himself before getting in his clothes.  
"I guess." Niall knew he wanted food, all he ever wanted was food, but he wanted to be here at his 'home'. He knew his teddy bear was here somewhere and his favorite blanket, he just needed comfort.  
"Me and you could order in Niallers? Does that sound better maybe?" Zayn asked as they left the bathroom.  
"I'll stay back. I wasn't going anyway." Louis said smiling.  
"Yeah or just stay with Louis." Zayn smiled at the boy, he honestly could stay alone he kept thinking.  
"That's fine. Seriously though, it's okay." Niall said trying to smile.  
"We'll order in a pizza. Sound good mate?" Louis asked as the others got ready to leave.  
"See you later, Niallers." Zayn hugged him close for a moment.  
"I'm really okay. Promise." He said looking up at him.  
"I know, but you're still young." Zayn smiled as the group waved as they left leaving the two boys alone.  
"Niallers... It's okay to be upset yet. Don't be shy." Louis finally said after ordering the pizza.  
"I'm okay, Louis. I promise, can we just watch a movie."  
"Of course. Come on let's get comfy." They sat on opposite sides and Niall tried to cuddle with the arm rest. Louis put on a horror movie because hey it was three in the afternoon anyway. Soon as the movie began Niall really wanted his bear now, but was worried to go get it infront of Louis. Which sounded weird. Thank goodness the pizza was at the door soon and as Louis stood up Niall rushed back to his bunk. His bear was under his pillow and he grabbed it quick along with a blanket, maybe a nap wouldn't hurt him.  
"Niallers, would you like just cheese or the works? It's split down the middle."  
"The works and a cheese. So both." He chuckled lightly. Soon he was handed his plate and he nodded a thanks toward the older boy. As they ate silently the movie got scarier. Niall could talk a big game about horror movies, but he was going to hide by the time his pizza was done.  
"Sooooo, still having a big tough guy act there Niallers? Wanna come to this side of the couch?" Louis laughed, for being only a couple years older Louis was very compassionate toward the other boys, but particularly Niall. Niall thought about his options, but was interrupted with a scream from the screen causing his scream as well. Soon he felt being dragged next to Louis.  
"You're warm." Louis commented feeling the boy.  
"Really? I'm cold Lou. I'm honestly freezing."  
"No you feel like you have a fever. Did you get a sun burn?" Niall wanted to shrink away, the last thing he wanted was this extra attention too. "Can I see you?" Louis asked as Niall was hiding in blankets hoping he wouldn't see his bear.  
"No, Lou I'm okay."  
"You're bear is fine. Come on I think you're burnt. If we don't fix it you will never sleep tonight." Niall blushed knowing his bear was found. He unwrapped himself and felt the tee shirt being gently pulled off him, like he was a child.  
"Oh Niall. You're so red. One second let me get some aloe." His voice was caring and compassionate toward him as he rose to get the aloe for the younger band mate.  
"Is it going to hurt?" He asked as he looked up at Louis.  
"It might a little. Can you lay down I'll rub it in?" He asked as a question hoping Niall would respond, which he did as he laid down ready for the sting.  
"Tell me when."  
"Okay... One two three." And he was rubbing the aloe in. Niall sucked air in sharply and tried to hold back tears. "Niall this is going to blister, I'm sorry I know it hurts. It'll feel better soon." Niall felt tears fall from his eyes as he gripped the bear. He heard Louis try to comfort him as he reached his neck rubbing it in slowly.  
"Is... Is it done yet?"  
"Hush, Niall I'm almost done, you're okay. Breathe slowly. You did not put on sun screen you liar." Louis laughed lightly at the last part and soon he was done and saw how Niall stayed hidden in his bear and blanket. "I'm done. Wanna come back up? Once it dries you can have your teeshirt back." Niall nodded and sat up trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Thanks." He whispered. He felt a thumb go under his eye as Louis wiped a tear. Louis saw something he never had before, helplessness. He always looked innocent but with that single tear he felt beyond protective. He pulled him into a gentle hug and kissed the boys cheek, causing him to blush a deep scarlet.  
"I'm tired, do you want to take a nap?" Louis suggested hoping it would help the boy.  
"Yeah. I'm going to lay in the bunk. Thanks again." His voice cracked and he felt Louis gently touch his back.  
"I'll head back too. Sleep tight." He offered.  
"Yeah you too." Niall walked back and face planted into his bunk. He rolled over to look at the glow stars he always stuck on the top, it was relaxing to him as he felt his body get heavy and his eye lids close. Niall began a dream he wasn't ready for, the water submerged him and he tried to scream but couldn't. He was terrified. He let out a scream and he felt someone shaking him.  
"Niall, Niall wake up. Wake up." Louis was shaking the boy hoping he would open his eyes. Nialls eyes shot open and he latched to the older boy as he sobbed. As he came too and his crying became less, he felt something. Something he hadn't felt since he was 15, his bed was wet.  
"Bloody hell." He whispered as he felt the wetness. "Lou, I'm... I'm okay. You can leave now." He said shakily.  
"No one else is here mate, and I'm sure you want your bunk cleaned up." He laughed a little.  
"How... How did you know?" Niall asked again crying a little harder.  
"I woke you up. I was going to feel your piss." He laughed as he hugged Niall closer.  
"I'm disgusting. I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened. I'm so gross." Niall cried harder and Louis held on tighter.  
"Niall, you have to get cleaned up. Please look at me." He paused and Niall looked at him, his eyes were soft and caring. "You aren't disgusting. You're the best person I know. You're an amazing young lad, but right now you need to get up and shower again." He felt Louis plant a small kiss on his forehead. "Come on, you trust me don't you?" Louis asked and Niall nodded and he stood up from his bunk, clothes clinging to him.  
"I can clean up, you shouldn't have to touch my piss."  
"Niallers just go get in the shower. Everything is fine." Niall nodded. "I'll bring you clothes okay? Just go wash up." Niall felt defeated as he walked back into the bathroom, he literally just pissed himself. All over himself and the bed. What if everyone was there? Atleast he had a little privacy with just him and Louis there. As he got in the shower for the second time today he continued to cry. He slipped two fingers in his mouth to help his nerves. He could hear Louis outside rinsing his sheets in the sink in the kitchen. And then the scrubbing sound against his mattress. Tears kept falling and he started to wash his hair again and then his body.  
"Hey mate. I got you some clothes and a new towel. Are you almost done?" He heard the parent like tone in his voice.  
"Yeah I'm about to turn off the water." Niall whispered it quietly as he did it.  
"You aren't still upset are you?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Come on, accidents happen. I mean Harry pissed himself drunk a while ago. Remember? Accidents happen!"  
"He was drunk. I was just having a bad a dream."  
"Same thing there darling." He handed Niall the towel.  
"It's not. I'm just a baby."  
"You aren't a baby."  
"How? Lou if you didn't notice I peed myself today and have cried for hours so far."  
"Because you're my Niallers. And things happen. My little Niallers." He hugged him close though Niall was only in at towel around his chest. Niall's head laid into the crock of his neck and he sighed, he felt safe at this moment. Safer than he had all day, he always wanted the extra emotional support, but was always terrified to ask.  
"Thanks..." He smiled slightly toward him.  
"You're welcome. I'll get more aloe for your back. I'm happy you feel better." He had this look in his eyes and he smiled as he left to get aloe. This gave Niall a few moments to get dressed. Soon Louis was back in the bathroom rubbing an aloe lotion on his back.  
"Can we watch tv? And eat." The second part wasn't a question. Niall had found the pack of cookies earlier and was determined to get to them first.  
"Yeah sure. And for dinner were having pasta. Liam will make it when he gets back. Which should be soon."  
"Of course they're coming back soon."  
"They can't be gone forever. And you can sleep in my bunk tonight. I'll go wash your sheets tomorrow I'll say we spilt like milk in your bunk."  
"If they buy it."  
"They will." And soon the two were watching tv and Niall was eating the frosted cookies.  
"We're back!" Harry said loudly opening the door.  
"You probably woke the poor boys." Liam was laughing.  
"Where have you guys been? It's been like five hours." Louis asked.  
"Harry thought it would be fun to drive an hour to eat red lobster and then go to the mall." Zayn muttered rubbing his nose bridge.  
"Worth. Completely worth it." Harry said pushing Zayn.  
"I'm going to start dinner." Liam said laughing leaving the two boys pushing at one an other.  
"I'll join you!" Louis said dragging Niall along with him. In the small kitchen the three were laughing over the day's events for Liam. It sounded hectic to Niall, and Louis laughed as he began to boil the water. Niall awkwardly stood around and kept touching his face. They were all talking with each other and finally Niall grabbed Louis's hand. Then quickly took it away again.  
"Niall do you feel alright?" Liam asked as he was finishing the pasta.  
"Yeah, really tired and burnt." He laughed.  
"You had a rough day Niallers. I mean you flipped your boat. But as long as your okay." Liam smiled softly as he mixed the sauce and the pasta together.  
"Can you go set the table?" Louis asked Niall. He nodded and walked off to set the small table joined into the kitchen.  
"Is he sick?" Liam whispered. "He seems off."  
"He's really burnt and tired I think." Louis said back smiling softly.  
"He just seems upset I guess and he wants your attention it seems." Liam commented as he took the pot to the table.  
"Yes! I love pasta!" Harry said jumping over the chair to make it into his.  
"This is why we always have a mess." Louis started laughing looking at Harry.  
"It's easier then scootching." Harry decided and then Zayn sat next to him.  
"How was your day, Niallers?" Zayn asked as the rest of them sat down next to one an other.  
"Great. We had pizza."  
"What kind?" Zayn smiled at him as Niall looked down at his food, pushing it around the plate.  
"Cheese."  
"Aren't you hungry Niall? Usually we can't even see the fork get to your mouth before its back on the plate." Zayn laughed and he pushed the hair back on the blonde.  
"I'm tired. And my sun burn hurts." He whispered as he continued to eat. He was still embarrassed by the events of the day and wanted to forget them all.  
"I can rub aloe on your back before bed?" Zayn offered smiling at him.  
"Sure." He shrugged as conversations picked up at the table. Soon Harry was climbing back over the chair.  
"Hazza I swear to god, if you spill something." Liam pointed his fork at him.  
"Calm down. I never spill anything." As Harry said that Louis laughed and snorted.  
"Yes like the cup of milk you didn't spill yesterday or the water on your shirt a few days ago. Dropping your pizza last week. My personal favorite is when you've drank to much and it's all over you." Louis said laughing at him.  
"Shut up." Harry laughed and rubbed his hair.  
"Just get out of your chair like a normal person. All we ask." Liam said laughing.  
"To much to ask." Harry laughed before turning on the tv. As they finished eating they all were together, Niall stayed almost silent besides the scraping on his plate, still pushing his food. As the two other boys left all that were left were Zayn and Niall.  
"Why won't you eat?" He asked concerned.  
"Not hungry."  
"Lies. You're always hungry. Come on open up." Zayn laughed bringing some of his own food to Niall's face. Niall kept trying to move his head to ignore the food. "Open up Niallers. Come on. One little bite. Open up here comes the train." Niall laughed at Zayn's childish antics but the small opening from his laugh he had food in his mouth.  
"I'm done." Niall sighed and placed his plate in the garbage and his fork in the sink.  
"Hey if you get in your pajamas I'll get aloe on your back again." Zayn shouted to Niall. All Niall did was simply nod and walk into the bunk room. He sighed at his bare bunk, knowing the awful embarrassing event of the day. He wished something was different. Like no one would have found him or he would had stayed in bed this morning. He slowly changed and he saw Zayn come in the room with a smile.  
"Hey." Niall said looking down, his shirt still off.  
"That... That my friend looks painful." Zayn laughed as he rubbed some aloe on his back. "So, Louis is an idiot and spilt milk on you I heard." Zayn was laughing as Niall laughed too, assuming this was the story they were saying with the soaked sheets.  
"Yeah." He laughed as soon he was putting his shirt on.  
"You can sleep with me tonight if you want too. Or whoever none of us care, mate."  
"Maybe I'll crash on the couch." Niall said.  
"We'll be up to late mate. Just lay in my bunk. I'll move you to the couch when we go to bed."  
"Thanks Zayn." Niall smiled as he laid down in Zayn's bunk.  
"Sleep tight. I'll just carry you to the couch when we fall asleep." Zayn pushed back the boys blonde hair. He left and Niall was alone with his thoughts. What if he wet the bed again? But it wasn't his bed. He was trying, he hadn't really since he as 15, but after today he was worried. He knew stress could cause wetting, but he really wanted just to not pee Zayn's bed. Please oh please. He thought before relaxation and his tired head slipped into sleep. 

About three hours later Zayn walked back to the group in the living room, they were cleaning up the video games and they were getting Niall a bed ready to sleep in.  
"Guys.... Guys we need to talk." Zayn was touching his neck and was anxious.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he laid a few blankets down for Niall.  
"Niall... Niall has... Well.... He's wet."  
"Is he sweaty?" Liam asked as the tv was turned off.  
"No... Like he's covered in piss. I think he pissed the bed." Zayn muttered.  
"Shit, he did that today too." Louis muttered. "Sorry Zayn he should have slept in my bunk, I knew he had an accident."  
"He wets the bed?" Harry asked.  
"He use too, when he was about 15. And now today he has twice." Louis said.  
"So do I wake him? I don't want to upset him." Zayn said.  
"Don't leave him in that bed all night. That's worse than being woken up and a little embarrassed. Ugh, just ugh. He's 17..." Louis rubbed his nose.  
"How can someone that old piss himself?" Harry asked sitting on the couch.  
"Please don't say it like that." Louis said harshly to Harry.  
"We were all thinking it!" Harry defended himself.  
"He just is stressed out and upset. I'll... I'll go take care of it. Sorry Zayn." Louis said again getting up.  
"Maybe, maybe I should wake him up. I told him I'd carry him out here when we went to bed. Maybe if you guys all get in bed he won't be so upset thinking only I know." Louis was shocked by Zayn's offer, but nodded agreeing. Niall and Zayn had a very special relationship, Zayn was very caring of the younger boy due to his innocence. Harry though the youngest acted much older when Niall was the opposite. He still had a childish laugh and liked to be cuddled with even if it was with his band mates. Though Louis was also very fond of the boy they all agreed it would be best for his dignity and everyone walked to bed turning the lights down. The boys laid still in their bunks as Zayn knelt next to Niall, who was fast asleep, he had tear stained checks and his eyes were scrunched up along with his fists.  
"Lovely. Lovely can you wake up a little bit?" Zayn asked gently rubbing his fingers through the colored blonde locks.  
"No. More sleep." Niall rolled over and Zayn continued to stroke his hair.  
"Niallers, you gotta get up with me. I know your sleepy." Zayn continued as Niall came too. Then realization hit him.  
"Bloody hell. Bloody hell." Niall shot up hitting his head in the process, realizing once again he was sitting in a puddle of his own mess. "Shit." Niall muttered closing his eyes tight touching his head.  
"Niallers come here. You're getting a goose egg." He held his arms out gently hoping the boy would crawl to him as he did many nights before when he fell asleep on the couch.  
"No. No. Zayn I am okay. I need to stay here tonight." He had tears running down his face. Zayn wiped a few tears away and smiled.  
"Can you come get changed with me. I want to look at your head." Zayn said touching the small amount of blood from the boys forehead.  
"No. Please leave. Please." He practically begged toward Zayn, hoping his mess wasn't discovered yet.  
"Come here." Zayn finally said slipping his hands under his arm pits an dragging him out of the bunk.  
"No no no no." Niall repeated crying and pushing away.  
"I know you wet the bed! Now come on let's get changed." Hearing let's get changed really hit Niall. He felt like a child with his father or brother growing up. It was a gentle voice that made Niall want to go closer to him, leaning his head in his shoulder when he was carried to the bathroom, like Zayn had carried his girlfriends before trying to be romantic was now an attempt to avoid having as much urine as possible on him and to comfort the younger member. He set him on the small bathroom floor and tugged the shirt off Niall as he kept weeping quietly. Soon he was naked and Zayn was running water on a wash cloth to was him off.  
"I can do this." Niall whispered closing his eyes.  
"If you want Niall. I'll get you some pajamas and pull out the bed in the living room, you don't have to sleep on just the couch and you're stuck with me sleeping with you anyway." Zayn smiled running his fingers through the boys hair one more time. Niall wanted to die, that was an understatement. He cried a little more before washing off his legs and body.  
"I.... I can sleep on the floor. I wouldn't want me next to you." Niall wiped his nose with the back of his hand looking up at Zayn.  
"I don't want to hear any of that. Niallers it's okay. Accidents happen." Zayn helped him step into new pajamas and Niall scowled toward the same phrase Louis stated earlier: accidents happen. No accidents only happen to him. Why couldn't this be like Harry? He was younger than him anyway. But no, here he is pissing himself in his sleep. Zayn noticed the boys facial expression and smiled softly.  
"Would you like a snack before bed? Maybe we can watch some tv?" Though starving Niall didn't want to drink anything until morning, and if he ate he would be thirsty.  
"I guess tv." He shuffled his feet looking down.  
"We still have frosted cookies." Zayn offered as he threw the wet clothes into the hamper.  
"No...." Niall said walking past him.  
"Come on, they're your favorite. You can have some milk too." Zayn offered, trying to reassure his confidence about staying dry at night. It broke his heart, Niall just pulled the blanket up on his lap and leaned against the back of the couch where the pull out bed was.  
"Sponge bob?" Zayn offered, being the only thing on at 2 am.  
"I guess." Niall lay next Zayn and was as far away as he could be.  
"You're a hot potato, dear. Do you have a fever?"  
"No just sun burnt. And I'm cold." He stated looking at the tv at the edge of the bed.  
"I wish you'd come closer." He kept trying to drag him to cuddle.  
"Zayn, I'm so disgusting." Niall's voice broke before crying again and at that point it was Zayn's job to comfort and was able to get him close to his chest.  
"You're so far from disgusting. You're a beautiful person."  
"I peed myself, Zayn. Twice today." And he cried harder.  
"Lovely, just know we all love you. And it's okay. It's normal."  
"How is it normal?"  
"You're stressed. Accidents can happen with stress."  
"Zayn.... My head hurts." Zayn kissed his forehead where a bandaid was placed. Holding him close. His eyes got heavy as Zayn hummed a sweet tune and rubbed his back and in his hair.  
"I love you my little Niallers." Zayn kissed him once more causing a blush, also the nickname was rarely said so this must be a very close moment Niall decided.  
"Love you too." He whispered back before closing his eyes. 

 

"Jesus." Zayn muttered rubbing his nose. He felt the wetness around him, he was almost positive it wasn't him though.  
"Sorry." He heard a whisper come from next to him.  
"Niall?" Zayn questioned. "What the bloody hell. What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes before sitting up.  
"Eight." Niall whispered looking down holding his hands. Zayn came too more looking around and remembering the younger boys current situation.  
"Did you have an accident?" Zayn questioned his softly looking him in the eye. Niall's tears said it all. Zayn didn't mean to seem mean when he muttered "the poor sheets." Next and Niall laughed lightly clinging to Zayn.  
"Go get in the shower please." Zayn said after about five minutes. "I'll clean up." He added.  
"I, I can do it." Niall whispered.  
"Just shower honey." Zayn said getting up. Niall followed walking to the bathroom. Zayn closed the door gently behind him.  
"Louis." Zayn said ripping the blanket off him as he walked by.  
"I'm going to kill you. What do you want?" Louis asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Niall pissed himself again."  
"He is okay? Don't say it like that." Louis sat up and put his arms on his knees.  
"We're out of sheets! How can we be out of sheets! Why don't we pack extra sheets!" Zayn dug through the linens.  
"Is he okay Zayn?"  
"He's crying in the shower, I'm to tired to do this now."  
"I'll go help him, just stay calm. He needs calm."  
"Three times! Three damn times! Louis fix this!" Zayn threw down his towel.  
"I can't fix something he can't control! Hand me a towel for him." Zayn handed a towel to him and he grabbed Niall some clothes. Zayn wanted to comfort him but he just didn't understand why he was doing this.  
"Well, try to figure it out. Please. None of us will ever get sleep with him wetting himself."  
"He's stressed out." Louis said once again before walking into the bathroom. He sat on the toliet and listened to Niall sniff up his snot and try to pull himself together. About two minutes later Louis smiled when he heard a weak "hey."  
"How are you?" Louis asked.  
"You're sitting in the bathroom with me, so you can probably figure that out." Louis sighed. 

 

For the next week it was a daily routine, Louis bought more sheets and about every four days they were washing clothes. Niall basically shrank away from everyone and even at the hotel Niall would barely talk. He would put on a good act for stage time but once alone he was silent. Niall went out by himself, something that would have never happened before this all started, leaving the others alone. Finally Harry paused the Fifa game and let out a long sigh.  
"Maybe we should take him to the doctor." He said looking at the others, already knowing what all this was about.  
"You don't think I did that? It's completely normal!" Louis muttered rubbing his temples.  
"So for the rest of his life he's going to wake up in a wet bed?" Liam asked, concerned.  
"He just needs to stop drinking anything after like six." Zayn offered  
"And have him pass out from heat exhaustion on stage?" Louis asked him.  
"Well what else is there!" Zayn asked him finally a sigh came from the group.  
"Google?" Harry asked pulling out his phone.  
"Google." The other three nodded googling teen bed wetting. About a half hour later Zayn finally said the answer that all of them had found.  
"So where do we buy nappies?" He asked.  
"We can't do that to him." Louis muttered.  
"Okay, Louis you get to wash the clothes for the next week and then we will see how you feel." Zayn said noting that he was doing laundry this week.  
"I mean, it's easy isn't it? Tape him up and let him sleep." Liam said after some thought.  
"He will never go for it. Maybe an alarm?" Harry suggested.  
"Wake me up one more time Hazza. I dare you." Liam said looking toward him. For the past five days when Niall was up everyone was up, he would cry and be embarrassed and the others would send him to a shower before they would clean.  
"A bed cover is something I saw too." Louis said.  
"We still have the sheet problem." Zayn added. They all looked at Louis pleading, knowing Louis and Zayn were the two closest to Niall and would probably be the ones to have to tell him.  
"One night." Louis finally gave him.  
"Yes! We get to sleep all night!" Liam threw one arm in the air.  
"I guess we should go shopping?" Harry asked nervously.  
"I can go if you want me too?" Louis offered.  
"Yeah you can go." Liam smiled.  
"I'll come with. Guys stay here for when Niallers comes back." Zayn informed as the two boys left the room.  
"He's going to kill us." Louis said as they flagged a taxi.  
"He's going to thank us later." Zayn decided as the two left to the store. About an hour later as they wondered around the store Louis felt his phone vibrate.  
"Niall wants to come back and watch a movie. I told him we would grab one." Louis said after responding.  
"Louis we need to get the you know what's. We've been avoiding it." Zayn said finally after grabbing a couple movies.  
"He's going to hate us." Louis whispered as they headed toward the baby isle.  
"Does he have a rash?" Zayn asked toward Louis, who had been helping him everyday.  
"Yeah, he does." Louis sighed as cream was placed in the cart. Soon the nappies were staring right back at them.  
"Do we get tape ones or pull ups?"  
"Which holds more?"  
"Tapes." Zayn said slightly.  
"Oh gosh. I guess... I guess we get the tape ones. Bloody hell Zayn he will be mad." Louis said gently.  
"You talk to him. He likes you best." Zayn said.  
"No you're his best friend." Louis said as they checked out.  
"No matter what it'll be fine." Zayn said as they hailed another taxi.  
"Hey Niallers." Louis messed up the blonde hair as they entered the hotel room.  
"Hey where were you guys?" Niall asked looking up from his chair.  
"We went shopping some. What were you doing out?" Louis asked sitting across from him.  
"I went to the mall. I got this cool new shirt!" Niall said smiling at Louis. He was the happiest he had been in a while, worrying Louis about ruining his mood.  
"It's almost six. Want to catch some dinner before the show?" Louis said, but quickly added, "just us, you know? Me and you." Niall nodded standing up and rushing to the door.  
"Well come on!" Niall called to Louis who was standing back up before going after the boy.  
"What do you want for dinner?" Louis figured butter the boy up before he was hated.  
"Something yummy. Like I don't know, maybe let's go get burgers or pizza." Niall suggested smiling at Louis.  
"Burgers it is then." Niall kept laughing and running ahead making Louis attempt to catch up, to no avail for the fun in Louis's game. Finally they got to the restaurant and had a quiet booth in the back, they were secluded. Niall looked almost scared as he touched his menu after ordering, he wanted soda to drink for sure, but he didn't want to have an accident tonight, he knew it was a constant thing now, but still. If he could save himself, he would.  
"Can we talk?" Louis finally asked after eating a piece of bread that was on the table.  
"Is it about... You know?" Niall blushed deeply and continued to play with his hands looking intently at the table.  
"Yes, I'm sorry, but yes it is." Louis touched his hand trying to get Niall to look up at him.  
"I don't mean too. I mean I'm mortified, but today I feel better than I have in days." Niall smiled at Louis hoping he would believe him.  
"You're such a good little actor." Louis smiled at him, Niall pouted realizing that he was caught on.  
"How can you tell?"  
"The bags under your eyes. So let's chat about you know what." Louis laughed, trying to ease tension.  
"I don't want too." Niall said drinking some water.  
"We are going to discuss it. How are you feeling? Any pain? The doctor said to look for signs of a urinary tract infection."  
"No... No pain."  
"How's the rash." Nialls face went beat red with the question.  
"Sore..."  
"Well I was thinking today... Well hear me out. Maybe, just maybe, just for tonight. You could... You could maybe try a... You know. A ummmm, nappy tonight." Niall had a face red as a tomato and Louis had it to match.  
"No."  
"Niall, come on. One night. All I ask."  
"No. I'm not a baby."  
"No, no you aren't a baby. Wouldn't it be nice to sleep all night? Just one night. If you try just one night, you can never try it again if you feel the same way."  
"No."  
"Please Niallers. Just tonight."  
"I said no."  
"Think about it a little bit. And we grabbed a DVD while we were out today. We can watch it after the concert." Louis said as they waited for their food. Niall kept thinking. Sleeping all night would be amazing, his rash was up his back even from sleeping in a wet bed until someone woke him up, or he would wake up crying. Maybe just one night... Maybe. Soon his burger was in front of him.  
"No one else will know?" Niall asked in the middle of the conversation.  
"What?" Louis said in the middle of the conversation.  
"No one else will know right?"  
"Well, they all know about your little issue. But no, no one will know about that."  
"Fine. Fine. Just, just tonight."  
"Perfect." Louis smiled at Niall who was just so bright red.  
"Ugh, let's go to the concert. Stop smiling."  
"Sorry, sorry Niall. Yeah, let's go."  
"No one else knows." Niall said again eyes boring into Louis.  
"No one else. Now let's go." Louis grabbed his hand and off they went.  
Later the two were laying in their room before the other three boys also got back.  
"Soooooo before or after the movie?" Louis finally broke the conversation.  
"Never."  
"Not a choice."  
"The lads will know I'm in one if I do it before." Niall had a whine very apparent.  
"If you fall asleep during that movie I will wake you up. If we do it before you can sleep the whole movie you want."  
"Ugh, do I gotta? Let's do it tomorrow."  
"We are sharing a bed tonight or you and Zayn are. Who would you like to piss on tonight?" Louis knew he sounded harsh, I mean they were going to make Niall sleep on the couch if he wouldn't wear a nappy so no one would be wet but him.  
"Don't say it like that."  
"I am. Come on. We will before, you no longer have a choice. Get naked." Niall laughed lightly as Louis sat up.  
"Can't I shower first? I'm sweaty."  
"Fine quickly shower, before everyone else comes back." Niall nodded dashing into the shower. Louis dug around in the bags for a nappy. He sighed deeply, it had little animals on it, like a baby's nappy. Louis really wished Niall could keep his bed dry, but Niall wished the same thing. Finally Louis heard a small voice from the bathroom.  
"Can I do it?" It had never occurred to Louis that Niall could probably put his own nappy on, maybe it would work a little better.  
"Yes. You can! Here you go." Louis slipped the nappy and the rash cream through the crack in the door where Niall had his hand sticking out.  
"Lou! It's a baby nappy!"  
"I'm sorry! Come on just be quick." About three minutes later filled with struggling noises finally it ended with a loud sigh.  
"What's wrong? No one will know I promise just come out."  
"No. It's not that. I can't get the damn tape things right. It'll fall off if I stand up."  
"Do you want help?"  
"No!"  
"Niall come on, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Louis laughed. They all had seen each other by accident at least once.  
"This is different."  
"It isn't. I'm coming in." Soon Louis was looking down at a struggling Niall.  
"Can you not?"  
"Quick. I'll be so quick! Come on." Louis kneeled down and quickly tapes both sides and smiled at Niall who was hiding his shame. Louis didn't admit it out loud but looking down at Niall who was wearing his teeshirt and only his animal print nappy, he looked beyond adorable. His little Niall.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yeah... Yeah I'm done. Let's go get chicken wings? How does that sound? We will order in." Niall nodded as he stood up with Louis.  
"Can I get ranch ones?"  
"Yes you can. Do you want a soda too? Or Apple juice?" Niall's eyes lit up knowing he was being offered another drink near bedtime, the boys hadn't been the past few days.  
"Can I have chocolate milk?" He had a big smile on his face looking at Louis.  
"You can have whatever you want!"  
"Okay ranch wings and chocolate milk."  
"That's quite a combination there Niall."  
"The best." The small talk continued until Niall just couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to scream and cry since he had a nappy on. He wasn't a baby and he wanted to grow up, but looking at Louis across the room on the other bed made him want to crawl up there with him, he didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted comfort. He tried to just ignore everyone's touches all week and now he craved them from Louis. Just someone to hold him and rub their fingers in his hair.  
"Niallers? Are you alright?" Louis finally asked as two tears slipped out.  
"Lou, I'm such a baby and I'm as old as everyone else. Why is it me?" He let out of a son and Louis motioned him to come over until the two were laying side by side.  
"You aren't a baby. I said that last week. And your mum said you wet until you were 15 and stress can cause this. You're okay." Louis reassured as he rubbed the boys back hoping to calm him.  
"No I'm not." A loud sob escaped as he buried his face into the others shirt.  
"Niall, you're perfect." Louis slid down so their noses were touching. "You're so perfect. Please smile at me. I'm sorry you feel so upset, but you're the sweetest boy I know. We can eat all that food and watch a movie and you can sleep with me if you want?"  
"Yeah." He sniffed up looking at Louis. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks." Niall wrapped his arms around Louis and just felt this moment. He felt helpless, but comforted at the same time. His breathing evened out as he looked up at Louis again who was still holding on to him. They heard the door knock before either one said anything else.  
"Let me go get the food." Louis said smiling leaving Niall still in bed. He smiled at the waiter and tipped him. "Can we eat at the table please Niall?" Louis said as he sat down waiting for the blonde to join him. Niall stood up and blushed a deep crimson. He had to almost waddle from the thick object between his legs, he felt like a toddler being called over for dinner.  
"I feel two." He finally muttered to Louis sitting down.  
"You're fine. Let's eat and then watch a movie." Niall nodded to the idea started picking at his food.  
"I'm not hungry anymore."  
"Lies. All you do is eat. Come on, you're fine. Just eat." Louis smiled at the boy who was still picking at his wings.  
"Can I say something?"  
"The floor is yours."  
"I feel like a baby, what if I actually piss myself in this?"  
"The bed stays dry."  
"That's not the point." Niall said before becoming silent. "Just! Ugh!" Niall laid his head on the table.  
"Just drink your milk for me at least. You love chocolate milk." Louis smiled hoping to get the gesture in return, he didn't. Niall complied and drank his milk before returning to the bed and laying down. Louis watched him as he almost pouted looking down at his phone. "Why don't you call your mum?" Louis asked him hoping he would brighten up from hearing her voice.  
"I called her today. She's good. I miss home." He finally said looking at his phone yet.  
"We go home soon. It'll be here before you know it."  
"I don't want to go home either, ya know? I feel helpless, I feel alone now and being alone in the house makes it feel worse."  
"Go stay with you mum?" Louis offered finally cleaning up and sitting on the bed.  
"No. I just want to be with someone who doesn't have to constantly work." Niall said laying down.  
"We don't work all the time. Why do you feel alone here?" Louis asked looking at him with a smile. Hoping he would get his answer.  
"Just, I don't know, I want to be a kid yet, and here we are always busy and moving. I just want to be with someone all the time."  
"You rarely leave our sides. Well, before this week. You never want to be around us."  
"I like how we were you know, after I flipped? I felt safe, I guess I want to feel safe. And with me you know at night, I feel like you guys are mad. I wake up and I cry like a baby and you guys always take care of me. I wouldn't want me."  
"Well I can try to help you feel safe. Niall you can always ask me anything. We aren't mad at all. I'm not for sure. I'll always want you honey. You aren't a baby. Promise."  
"Thanks... Can we just watch a movie?"  
"Of course! What shall we watch. We picked up new movies today or we can just watch Netflix."  
"Netflix." As he said it the hotel room swung open.  
"You guys, missed a wild time." Harry laughed as he walked in. Liam and Zayn behind also laughing.  
"Hey." Zayn walked right over Niall and sat on the bed next to him, he ran his fingers in the blonde hair and smiled.  
"Hi. Did you have fun."  
"Yeah, I did. Niall, you'll fine. Please believe me. Louis really wants to just care for you."  
"You know?" A mortified gasp came from the boy.  
"Of course I do. Now please just cooperate one night. You look tired, love. Just sleep tonight." Zayn smiled as he stood up to shower. Harry could be heard snoring already. Liam was reaching for a bag of chips they weren't aware of and Louis finally got under the covers with Niall.  
"I can't believe Zayn knows." He whispered hiding his face from Louis.  
"Well, he went shopping with me."  
"Ugh, just play a movie." Niall rolled his eyes and laid further under the covers and Louis joined him.  
"We're watching Mulan. Deal with it or fight me." Louis said jokingly as he flipped off the light by their bed. Louis ran his head in Niall's hair as he watched the younger boy fall asleep. Niall though could only think of being such a baby as he fell asleep and Louis thought he looked beyond adorable.  
"He looks so tired." Liam commented sitting in Niall's edge and rubbing his back some.  
"He is."  
"I wish he was close to me like he is you."  
"He hasn't been close to any of us. Zayn is probably his favorite though."  
"No... No it's you. He trusts you. Can I ask a weird question?"  
"Anything."  
"Are we going to have to change him in the middle of the night like we have been because he wets more than once." Louis was shocked by Liam's question, he never thought of that.  
"I guess we find out in the morning." Louis laughed and smiled down at Niall.  
"Good night Niallers. Sleep tight." Liam placed a soft kiss on his forehead before looking up at Louis. "Hey night." Liam finished smiling.  
"Night. Sleep tight."  
"You too. You look so tired. Night." Louis smiled and got comfortable pulling Niall closer to him instinctively.  
"Sleep tight like a little bug in a rug." Louis also placed a kiss on Niall's temple before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complaints about being the youngest child: if I get one more food piece thrown at me I will loose it. We just got home from vacation and UGH. Brothers are the worse. Hope you enjoy, please leave comments and suggestions!

"Louis. Louis." Niall shook him some.  
"Niall. Please fuck off for a moment." Louis rolled over before he felt before he felt another poke. "I'm awake now. What is it? It's only...." He looked at the clock. "Eight am."  
"The beds dry." Niall had a big smile looking down at Louis.  
"That's great Niall. Why the hell did you wake me up then?" Louis sat up stretching. Niall had a huge smile on his face, the longest period they'd both slept in a week really helped him, Louis wasn't done sleeping yet.  
"Can you know... Help me? I tried rolling over to sleep more but I'm like squishy." Louis laughed lightly standing up. Niall began Blushing even more.  
"Come on. I would like to try to sleep more." Louis said walking to the bathroom, Niall following at his heels before laying down on the floor.  
"I forgot my boxers can you grab them really quick?" Niall asked getting more comfortable on his back.  
"Are you going to go back to sleep?"  
"Maybe, I'm not sure."  
"If you're going back to sleep maybe you could wear another one until we are for sure up."  
"I will just stay up then. Turn the tv on."  
"Please for a few hours. It will be painless. Incase we fall back asleep." Niall just looked helplessly up hoping the desicion wasn't already made, but it was. Soon he had another awkward object on and they were back in bed before he even really knew it.  
"Louis, what do you think it's like.... You know being completely normal."  
"Niall, no one is normal."  
"So like is anything normal? Are there normal penguins?"  
"Niall I don't know."  
"I bet there are normal penguins. What about normal giraffes?"  
"Niall, what was that!"  
"What!" He asked back frightened.  
"Oh it was just the sound of silence. Go to sleep." And Louis rolled back over as Niall chuckled smiling at Louis, who at this moment, was by far the closest person he had been too in a while. He was almost completely content. Just a bit of discomfort from the awkward nappy between his leg. He could hear Harry snoring slightly, mouth hanging open like always. Liam had him in his arms protectively and Zayn was on the pull out couch still fast asleep, slightly twitching like he was dreaming. He felt Louis wrap his arms around him and that was what he needed to close his eyes once again.  
His sleep was unfortunately broken by the sound of an alarm next to him.  
"Liam. Come on." He heard Harry whine loudly as Liam shut it off stretching.  
"Hey I work out in the morning."  
"Liiiiaaammmmm."He heard a loud and drawn out whine come from Zayn who was sitting up.  
"Lou is still asleep." Niall said to them.  
"He could sleep through the apocalypse." Harry muttered sitting up trying to run the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Lads it's 9:30 in the morning. It's time to wake up anyway. Enjoy the day! No interviews!" Liam offered smiling widely at the others.  
"I'm going to sit here and watch tv." Harry muttered, pouting looking for the remote.  
"Or just pout." Liam commented getting up trying to find his suitcase. As he was walking around Niall just watched, the other boys always wanted to kill Paul for only getting one room, but he loves the idea of always having a sleep over. Even if it meant wake up calls. Niall watched as Zayn brought his blanket over his head and Harry followed suit.  
"Liam. Liam. Liaaaammmm." Niall whisper screamed tried to get the attention of the older man, who finally looked up.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I come too?" Liam smiled gently nodding walking over to him trying to lessen Louis's grip on the smaller boy.  
"He needs to sleep alone. He's going to strangle you." Liam laughed as he finally got Niall free. They each found their clothes and Liam went into the bathroom to change quickly. That's when Niall figured out his problem: he needed the diaper off. He groaned and looked again at the tapes. It seemed easy, maybe he shouldn't have rushed for Louis to take it off, even though he liked it, but he would never say that to Louis. Deep in thought over whether to stay back and sleep or ask Liam possibly for a hand. Yes that could be it.  
"Niall, why are you standing there like a deer in head lights?" Niall jumped a bit, startled as he was deep in thought.  
"Maybe I'll stay back." He said quickly looking around trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Why mate? Just get some workout clothes on. You can even just watch tv down there." Liam smiled as he pointed to the other lads who had since fallen back asleep, the idea of tv gone from their thoughts.  
"It's just, I have trouble I found out last night. You know. And I just had Louis do it this morning because i don't know what to do I've never been around a baby and stuff. Louis makes it so easy." Niall was biting his lip viciously, hoping to calm his nerves. Liam put a finger up to Niall's mouth and smiled. He laughed lightly messing up the boys hair as he looked him in the eye.  
"You're fine. You can ask, mate." Liam pushed Niall gently into the bathroom and closed the door.  
"Thanks." Niall replied shakily.  
"I'm amazed you woke up the dead one over there for a change." Liam laughed laying a down towel for Niall to lay on.  
"It wasn't easy."  
"He would rather throw up on the floor next to him than wake up, so you being able to wake him is a massive victory." Liam laughed as he slid Niall's pants off and undid the still dry nappy. Niall quickly stood up and put one his work out clothes. Liam was watching him with a concerned look on his eyes.  
"What?" Niall finally asked.  
"Have you lost weight?" Liam asked him, reaching out to touch the boys frame.  
"No, just haven't started growing like you lads." Niall laughed as he grabbed his tooth brush.  
"Should we stop for breakfast on the way back? remind all the lads if they wish to eat they have to wake up?" Liam smiled and Niall nodded and he continued to brush.  
"Can I get pancakes?"  
"You can have whatever you want."  
"In that case I want cake."  
"You get PAN cakes and that's final." Liam laughed trying to comb the boys hair slightly. After he spit his tooth paste and rinsed his mouth, Niall felt a light kiss on the cheek. He turned a light pink, Liam always kissed his cheeks and forehead, but after his changing his nappy, he felt a bit embarrassed.  
"Okay daddy direction." Niall rolled his eyes as the two quietly left the room. Niall took one last look around the room, Zayn was hiding his face half way as well was Harry. Louis had taken a pillow to replace Niall's absence. Niall always loved how everyone slept, it was peaceful. He just wasn't moving causing Liam to slip fingers into his to drag him along.  
"So, mr. Niallers what would you like to do today?"  
"I don't know. What time is the concert?"  
"Six dear. And we have no interviews!" Liam looked excited as they walked next to each other.  
"I guess whatever Harry wants." Niall smiled. They always did was Harry wanted, he was prone to his ever common temper tantrums over the fact he was the youngest and he should get to decide. Liam smiled lightly and pushed Niall's hair back.  
"You know we can do what you want too today."  
"No, it's fine."  
"I think we should do what you want to do. What do you want to do?" Niall was taken aback by the question, what did he want to do? He wanted to nap before the concert.  
"Can we go get pizza for lunch?" Liam smiled at his answer, he was so innocent and all he wanted was lunch. It almost hurt him though too, he didn't have any big plans like Harry did. Soon though they were at the gym.  
"Yeah we can go eat pizza." Liam said walking over to the treadmill with Niall before they both got on. It only took Niall ten minutes before he was sitting on a stationary bike watch cartoons. Niall smiled as he watched Liam start lifting, he wanted to just go play a game or something.  
"Sup little guy?" Niall jumped as he looked up to see Paul.  
"Watching cartoons."  
"Liam working out to hard for you?"  
"He ran for over ten minutes like what is that? Is he even human?" Liam laughed from away listening to niall.  
"He likes to be strong I guess. Do you boys want me to stay or can I head back upstairs? I can stay if you want." Paul offered messing up the blonde hair.  
"Ask Liam."  
"Paul, were good. Thank you for coming and saying hi." Liam smiled as he lifted again, Niall smiled at him realizing their whole talk was heard. Paul smiled and waved walking back upstairs. Niall continued watching cartoons thinking about his life. This past week had been awful, he wanted his mum, but was to scared to call. Liam always encouraged him too, but he wasn't ready yet. Louis also had been weird lately, he seemed to really care for Niall, but not the same way as before all this started. He felt like he was just a child, but he wasn't. He was a grown up and grown ups don't need help. He thought as Liam walked up to him.  
"Ready to roll?" Niall jumped slightly smiling at the older band member.  
"Yeah, breakfast." Niall smiled standing up to Liam. He felt small compared to him, he wishes he was bigger like liam. All muscle and no cuteness anymore like Niall was. They soon went to the small restaurant and Liam was smiling at Niall who concentrated very hard on his menu. He wanted something yummy but he really wanted chicken fingers. Maybe chicken for breakfast was okay.  
"What are you getting?" Niall asked Liam, his eyes barely meeting his.  
"It's eleven so probably a club sandwich. And I'll order the boys some lunch meat so they can make their own. What about you?"  
"Chicken fingers but I still want orange juice before we eat." Niall decided, and then smiled I guess the boys wouldn't starve after all. Liam smiled as he waited to order. After they ate and they were waiting for the boys platter Liam smiled and licked his thumb before wiping away some ranch from the Irish boys mouth.  
"Sorry. Just figured I could get it easier." Liam blushed as he realized his actions after his did it. Niall just smiled back, he knew how much Liam looked after him. So, he really didn't care at all. On their walk back Liam decided to spark conversation about the one thing he wanted to know. How was Niall? How did last night go?  
"So, how are you today?" Liam tried to sound causally but could feel the awkward as they entered the elevator, Niall squeezed closer to Liam burying his face into the older boys neck from fear.  
"Fine."  
"How did... Last night go?"  
"Fine I guess." Liam smiled at the boy.  
"No leaking?" Niall laughed, knowing what he meant. He remembered he had told him about trying to wake Louis up to be changed.  
"No, but it feels really weird. I don't like it." Niall said it fast, knowing that moment he shared with Louis felt nice and sleeping was amazing.  
"Have you told your mum yet?"  
"My mum would freak out. I'm her baby."  
"Mums always know what to do though." Liam pointed out hoping to get Niall to realize.  
"I use to do it all the time. We're doing exactly what my mum use to do. Only she let me wear pull ups." They exited the elevator and began slowly walking but Liam paused wishing to continue this conversation.  
"We can get you some pull ups, Niall. We just figured they would leak. Louis texted me yesterday." Niall thought about it, his pull ups would leak when he was younger too, now he seemed to drench himself worse than when he was little.  
"They leaked when I was little." Niall could feel the massive blush as he spoke.  
"Well tell me what your mum did all? Or your dad. We can do whatever." Liam offered sitting on the floor placing the boys platter next to him showing Niall to sit down too.  
"Isn't it a little obvious sitting on the floor?"  
"No one will care come here." Niall sat down and rested his head again Liam. "So what can daddy direction do for you?" He laughed and Niall was laughing as well, his face turning red for a different reason than embarrassment.  
"My mum always would rub my back and stuff and would help me clean up if I leaked or had an accident like if I took a nap. You know I wore nappies to bed until I was 12? But then switched to pull ups because I didn't want my mum to do it anymore?" Niall blushed and laughed. Self conscious because now Louis was putting him in a nappy. Liam was listening, it never occurred Niall would wet during a nap. Niall hadn't napped in the last week, though being tired.  
"You know, we can get pull ups for you to nap. So you can take naps without a nappy." Liam said smiling, hoping he would agree.  
"I'm not a baby."  
"No of course not! But I mean napping in the car is one of your favorite pass times. No one would know but me and you." Niall just looked back, knowing everyone knew he was wearing a nappy to bed now, he was sure they'd know about this too.  
"I guess. Liam I just don't get it. Why me? Why can't it be Harry! He's younger!" Niall said sadly.  
"Niall, this happens to the best of us. It's fine and completely normal. The doctor even said so! So please try to just relax. Maybe call your mum?" Liam suggested again before standing up.  
"I guess I will call her later." Niall agreed and they walked in the room to be ambushed my hungry vultures as Niall referred the boys as. 

"Order dinner before the show." Paul said pointing a finger at liam who was laughing at the order before turning around find Harry.  
"I want Chinese today." Liam sighed at the request, they were getting pizza Niall wanted pizza. No one else knew that though.  
"Maybe tomorrow Hazza."  
"Why not tonight?"  
"Hazza please. Let's eat pizza tonight!" Liam smiled as he walked to where the boys were playing video games Harry still on his tail.  
"I want it tonight."  
"No, we're eating pizza Niall wants pizza." Niall popped his head up at Liam trying to reason with Harry, he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation, why not they said his name.  
"I don't want pizza again. We ate pizza last week."  
"Pizza one night a week will not kill us."  
"Chinese. Come on Liam." Harry's eyes just pouted as he hoped to get his way.  
"Harry, I said no tonight. We all eat what we order and I'm not ordering separate."  
"I don't want pizza." Finally Louis heard them, thank gosh was all Liam could think.  
"Oooo! Pizza! Here that Zayn! we're eating pizza!" Louis playfully pushed on Zayn smiling.  
"I don't want pizza." Harry said again turning around to the others.  
"This game gets old Harry." Zayn finally said shutting down the x box, looking up at the youngest member.  
"What game?"  
"The I'm a spoiled little boy game. Just eat pizza tonight. Throw a tantrum over something worth throwing one about." Zayn laughed standing up.  
"I do not throw tantrums!" Harry huffed and sat next to Niall. Niall just quickly looked away, trying to ignore the normal Harry fit. "I just don't want pizza." He finally muttered defeated. "We can get Chinese Liam I don't care." Niall said hoping to comply to Harry.  
"No, we're getting pizza. Now it's because of Harry, thank you for offering Niall." Liam said as he was ordering. Harry continued to pout until the show started. The show went off without a hitch and soon Niall and Louis were alone again.  
"Shower." Louis laughed pointing his finger to the shower before laying himself down on the bed.  
"You're just like my mum." Niall rolled his eyes at him before entering the bathroom

"I take that as a compliment!" Louis shouted back before sitting down on the bed. He wanted to google more things that dealt with Niall. How can he stop bedwetting? Liam had suggested getting some pull ups for the plane and car rides, but maybe there was a way that no one had thought of to stop this. As he looked on the Internet, Niall was busy in the shower. He wondered why the guys were so okay with him wearing diapers to bed, and Liam even suggested getting him pull ups earlier, Niall smiled secretly, even though only one night, he enjoyed the closeness he felt with Louis, though he would never dare say that out loud. "Almost done?" Louis knocked again interrupting his thought process. "I'm coming in!" Louis said before Niall even answered. Niall shut off the water and reached for a towel to see Louis standing there. "Can't I have any privacy while in a hotel?" "We have three rooms tonight. Paul texted me. We don't all have to be piled up. So I wanted to ask if you wanted a roommate or not. We're giving you the choice." Niall looked down as he dried off, he didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to act like he was that attached to anyone either. "I'm staying with someone." Niall decided. "Okay, so next door is going to be okay? Just knock on the little divided door, or you know what no we will just leave it open if you need me. Is it okay if you're okay with Liam sleeping in here?" Niall smiled as he finished drying. "It's fine Louis, calm down." "I'm trying to be helpful! Okay lay down." Niall sighed as he laid down on a towel Louis had laid out for him. His hair was sticking up like crazy from towel drying it and Louis was smiling before he knelt down. Niall covered his face hoping to hide his slight smile as Louis spoke on about nonsense as he changed him quickly into his nighttime protection. After he was done Niall felt his pajama pants being put around his foot before Louis instructed him to lift once more. "You don't have to put my pants on ya know?" Niall blushed deeper as he said it out loud before Louis handed him his shirt. "Well sleeping beauty get in bed and go to sleep, I'm going to do the same thing. Liam should be back any second. He hugged Niall and held him close for a moment. "If you need anything, let me know." Is what he finished with before he was headed off into his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please oh please leave comments and suggestions to make it better!


End file.
